


Red Rose

by Anyonghee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonghee/pseuds/Anyonghee





	Red Rose

Red Rose-HD（R18）  
出轨哈×情人德/HE/R18  
*俗套偷情/勾引梗  
*就只是想写车，没有太多感情描写  
*麻瓜世界，三把扫帚也是麻瓜酒吧——————————————————————  
  哈利发现德拉科一直在勾引他。上班时他会用他那像泡泡似的、看起来吹弹可破的屁股在他面前晃来晃去；衣服扣子也不扣好，还总在他面前浅浅弯腰，惹得他不知把眼睛往哪里放；面对面办公时还总有意无意地伸出他那嫣红的舌头…哈利感觉自己快要无法忍耐了。但他也从不是个经得起诱惑的人。  
  今天德拉科得寸进尺，居然在下班时跟他勾肩搭背。  
  “波特，一会陪我喝一杯。三把扫帚。”  
  完全是不容拒绝的语气，相当于把刀架在他的脖子上。马尔福家族的人生来高傲，不容拒绝。哈利正求之不得，并狠狠地点了头。德拉科邪笑着，满意地离去。罗恩很是奇怪:“你精神错乱了？我记得你学生时代最讨厌的就是他。”  
  可哈利一副兴奋的表情:“你不懂。对了，晚上帮我跟金妮捎个口信，说我晚上不回去了。”  
  “行吧，祝你操得愉快。”  
  “借你吉言。”  
-  
  “波特先生很守时嘛。”  
  德拉科自上而下地打量着因为狂奔而满头大汗的哈利，他刚刚差点赶不上时间，都怪他那两天就出一次故障的破怀表。德拉科的表情现在很奇怪，最多的是邪恶与愤慨。  
  “你在这坐多久了？”  
  “大概有一个世纪那么久。”  
  哈利不好意思地挠挠头，抱歉地刚要开口，德拉科就打断了他。  
  “不要跟我废话，赶紧点酒。”  
-  
  哈利不知道为什么要选白兰地。也许这酒跟德拉科一样，性子烈又让人欲罢不能？也许是吧。他想。他端着酒过来，刚好对上德拉科灰色的眼睛。他赶紧移开，感到脸上烧透了。  
  他们开始东拉西扯，聊得不亦乐乎。等到世界的每个角落都被他们谈遍时，两个人都已经半迷糊半清醒。德拉科终于说出他约哈利喝酒的首要目的——  
  “你要不要…跟我做？”  
  酒壮怂人胆，哈利想都没想，又重重地点了头。  
-  
  他们互相搀扶着才进入了酒店的。一进入房间就双双倒进了床里，一副精疲力尽的样子。德拉科挣扎着爬起来，这时他已经被晚风吹得很清醒。他嫌弃地看着倒在床上、头发凌乱不堪的哈利。  
  “你真像你父亲。臭死了。”  
  “我不臭，”哈利突然也坐起来，原本浑浊失焦的瞳孔一瞬间清亮起来，“我现在就想要你。”  
  说完他就扑上了德拉科的身体，开始亲吻他朝思暮想的唇。然后又勾住那整日不安分的舌头搅拌。  
  德拉科被他弄得喘息连连，呼吸不稳。哈利又开始边舔他的脖颈边脱他的衣服。德拉科顿时感到冰火两重天。他扭动着想要逃离哈利的禁锢，却动弹不得。只好由着他去。  
  “波特…不要像狗一样在我身上舔来舔去。”  
  哈利没理他。他现在正埋头致力于钻研德拉科的身体——他从学生时代就日思夜想的美好肉体。他开始吮吸起德拉科的乳头，又弄得他娇喘连连。他从上面推着他的头，还是无济于事。哈利向下移，留下一大片水渍轨迹，径直来到了德拉科已经汩汩流水的后穴。他把舌头伸了进去，内壁立刻争先恐后地往他的舌头挤压上去。淫水也更加泛滥。德拉科用腿夹住了他的头。  
  “嗯嗯……波特，别……”  
  哈利抬起头来，对他恶意地笑。然后又突然把性器插进了他的后穴里。快感立刻窜进他的四肢百骸，使得他绷紧了脚——就像芭蕾舞演员那样。哈利开始大力抽插，德拉科又让腿夹住他的腰。脸上是欲仙欲死。  
  德拉科一直叫他快点，使得他的性器大了一圈又一圈。德拉科受不了刺激，射在了哈利的小腹上。哈利再大力抽插几十下，射在了德拉科的里面。  
  等呼吸平复，德拉科的眼里又闪起了狡黠的光:“波特，要不要继续发展？”  
  哈利也狡黠地笑笑，看向了他:“好啊。”


End file.
